Additive manufacturing systems based on deposition or cured liquid resins are capable of fabricating 3D digital models by simplifying them into stacked layer profiles. For deposition-based systems, these stacked layers can be created using a heated nozzle that deposits a thin layer of liquid thermoplastic material. Once the current layer has cooled and partially solidified, the nozzle moves upward to the next stacked layer and the process repeats. For cured resin systems, an accurately controlled laser can be used to solidify liquid photopolymers using a similar layering strategy. In both manufacturing techniques, an upper-most stacked layer relies on support from the layer or layers directly below it to maintain desired part shape. If this support is not provided, the unsupported layer may shift in position or deform due to the partially pliable state of the material. In an attempt to mitigate or at least reduce the shifting of layers during the manufacturing process, supportive structures can be added to the 3D model at strategic locations. For example, supportive structures can be incorporated into portions of a 3D model that have an overhanging section that may not be adequately supported by the lower layers. These supportive structures can be removed from the 3D model subsequent to manufacturing.